Jailbreak
by kermitthefrog666
Summary: Chen Young has been imprisoned in Chase Young's palace for fifteen hundred years. She manages to escape and make it to the Xiaolin Temple to meet the warriors and regain her strength. She meets and connects with Omi and shares a few secrets, including a dangerous weapon that is part of the key to "saving" Chase Young from the dark side.


**- Hey! So I was looking through an old folder in my 'fanfics' folder and I found this regarding my old favorite (and still one!) TV cartoons. I think I must have written it when I began high school because it wasn't very good. I liked the idea of the story, so I gave it a few tweaks (a lot actually!), changed a few scenarios, etc. I added the very last part because I thought it would make for a good twist. Anyways, it would still be awesome if you read and left feedback for me!-**

**I DO NOT OWN XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!**

"The Xiaolin Warriors have proven themselves," Chase Young stared into his magical crystal eyeball, watching the monks fight in a Xiaolin Showdown for the Silver Chalice, a Shen Gong Wu that produces a blinding light. He was searching for specific Shen Gong Wu. So far he's been unsuccessful.

Wuya, still a ghost, watched with him. "Is there something specific you're looking for? "

"Quite possibly," Chase answered. "Was I making it obvious?"

"I just don't see any reason to watch the Xiaolin monks fight over Wu without going after them," Wuya explained.

"I don't know exactly what I'm looking for," Chase explained.

Wuya looking dumbfounded asked, "Then why... or how… I mean"

"I'm hoping to feel something," Chase explained again. "Wuya have you ever heard of the Mao Long?"

"The Mao Long?" Wuya asked. "I thought it was a myth."

Chase closed his eyes, pacing the floor. "History becomes legend, and legend becomes myth."

"So it exists?" Wuya asked.

"It did," Chase once again explained, "And it will," Then drew in his breath for a long story.

"Fifteen hundred years ago, I held the Mao Long with a relative. One of us was to be chosen. I trained my hardest, learned as much as I could. My relative worked hard as well. We both wanted to inherit the Mao Long. When the time came, I was not the one, but her. My relative insisted that I was truly capable of harnessing and controlling its powers. But she was the one with the Snakeskin Choker, the Shen Gong Wu that acts like a guardian of the Mao Long. She's had it since she was young. When I learned this, I realized that no amount of training would ever grant me that privilege. She was always meant to be chosen, and I always walked in her shadow. That's half of why I chose to drink the Lao meng lone soup. I wanted revenge for everything she got credit for. She's wept since then and promised she would save me from my dark side. To keep the Mao Long safe, she divided it into four separate Shen Gong Wu and Dashi hid them. I don't know which ones are the ones. Only she knows now," Chase ended his story with a sigh.

"Who was this relative? Do you know where she is?" Wuya pried.

"If that were important I would have explained that in my story," Chase answered. "But I will say this, we were closer than any sibling could be." He walked back to his crystal eyeball and watched.

The monks successfully retrieved the Silver Chalice. Chase wondered if that was one of the Shen Gong Wu. It couldn't be, though. Chase grew frustrated. He hurled a round object at a window and it shattered. He picked up one of the broken shards and went down to his dungeons. Wuya tried to follow but Chase ordered her to stay put.

He entered a large room, which was heavily secure. Opening, he saw his only prisoner. Her bony wrists and thin ankles were chained to the wall with an intricate lock strapped to her chest. Her head fell to her shoulders, long dark hair obscuring her face. If anything she looked tired.

Chase approached her. The prisoner didn't make an attempt to speak or even look at him. As he walked over to her, she didn't even move a muscle.

Chase stood inches from her head, not liking the fact she didn't look at him in the eye he said, "Hey," extremely harshly, using a firm hand on her thin neck. Dark bangs fell over her face covering her eyes.

At last she whispered, "What?"

Satisfied with speech, he roughly dropped her head back where it was hanging before. Interrogation was underway.

"I need you to talk. Now, which Shen Gong Wu make up the Mao Long?" Chase angled the shard of glass under her neck.

"Chase" She heavily breathed as if the heavy lock around her body constricted her lungs. "If you really want to kill me then go ahead and do it." She managed to pick her head up high, giving him a clear shot of her pale neck.

Chase smiled, "What kind of person would I be? Killing the person I vowed to protect?"

The prisoner dropped her head at eye level with him, and Chase swiped away some of the bangs revealing a hard gold-brown eye.

"True," the prisoner said. "And I suppose slight maiming is allowed?"

"That depends," Chase paced slow and short in front of her and she watched him intensely. "If you are willing to cooperate. What Shen Gong Wu make up the Mao Long?" He repositioned the glass on the apple of her cheek. "Speak truthfully. Wouldn't want anything devastating to occur."

"Even if I told you, you would know how to put it together," the prisoner argued.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Chase informed. "The Fountain of Hui and the Eagle Scope will help me with that."

"Then why don't you just use those to find the Shen Gong Wu?" the prisoner smiled and Chase grew angry.

He swiped the glass over her face and she flinched. Turning back to him, she felt the warm blood the glass left on her cheek. "Because all I have is the Eagle Scope."

He raised the shard, positioning it above her eye. "I could put your eyes out. You're at a disadvantage you see. You're locked up; you're powerless and I'm going to remain evil forever."

He cut her cheek again, making the marks look like an uneven X.

She still refused to speak. She lowered her head, bangs falling over her face once more.

"So that's what you've chosen," Chase taunted, tossing the shard of glass on the floor in front of her. "So be it. You'll just be imprisoned for another fifteen hundred years." He left her hanging there. After he closed and locked the door, she picked up her head where only one eye was visible. Although it remained bronze, the shape of her eye was slightly different. She looked down at the glass, swiping it up with a furry…_tail?_

'I see you are the foolish one, Chase,' the prisoner thought, using the glass shard to pick the huge lock that strapped to her chest. Swiping it from side to side with a bushy tail, a click was heard and the lock fell with a loud clang to the floor. 'Someone would have heard that. I must be quick.' She concentrated and transformed herself into a huge grey wolf. Now able to breathe and her wrists and ankles shrunken, she moved, freed from her chains and shackles, the comfort of freedom seeping through her furry body. She searched along the cell walls looking for a way out. Foot steps could be heard outside her cell. The prisoner desperately scrawled through the small window in her cell just as the door opened and Chase Young witnessed her escape.

A shout from Chase Young erupted from outside. "Secure the perimeter!"

Following the cramped area; two separate walls practically closed around her, making it hard to move. She tried to make it as far as she could before falling through a weak spot in her path that landed her in the middle of Chase's throne room right in front of Chase. Quick moment's glance and she made a dash for the front door.

Chase didn't let it stand. He reached for the lever. Pulling it, the gates and door closed just before the prisoner could escape. She stopped before the gate. "Wasted," he said. "Now you'll going to be locked up again." She turned to see Chase coming toward her with about fifty jungle cats. Chase smiled. The prisoner looked around and found that she was surrounded by jungle cats. The upper balconies had their own share of cats "I thought I might eventually have to deal with some kind of escape attempt. But I thought you would think things through before trying."

Honestly, that was what the prisoner thought. In a moment's haze, she was free, however, fate decided to work against her. She didn't even make it to the front door, let alone the outside. The prisoner yearned even more to see the outside world. How much has changed in fifteen hundred years? She closed her eyes and tried to imagine.

When she opened here eyes, she noticed the broken window. A small glimmer of hope shined through her eyes 'If I can just get up there…' An idea came. Inhaling as much as she could, she belt out a howl, causing the jungle cats to shed from their skin and they fled. Chase stared at his precious cats and the prisoner made her way up the ledges lining the walls. A series of tumbles and flips followed. Just before she jumped out the window, Chase kicked her out of her path. She landed hard on the ground, trying to figure out what just happened. She looked up to see Chase staring back at her.

"You thought you could escape that easily?" He taunted. "I can take you without the help of jungle cats."

The prisoner showed no signs of fear. She growled and waited for him to make the first move. When he did, she was ready. He lunged at her and she transformed back to a human. She slid onto her knees and bent over backwards as he leapt over her. The prisoner took her chance. She grabbed him by the base of the neck and squeezed, during this he could not move.

"Not today," she whispered. At the flick of wrist she released him in a strong force into the wall. This was her last chance. She transformed back into a wolf before Chase recovered. She leapt out the window with the serpent's tail in her mouth. She didn't look back for one second, instead simply flew on the ledge of the mountain. After much struggling, she climbed down and took off, not taking one second to look back.

Outraged, Chase snapped his fingers and all the jungle cats turned into birds. He sent them out every window yelling, "Find her, and do not stop until you do. Find her before someone on the Xiaolin side finds her first. I don't care if it takes ten days or ten years. FIND HER!"

The last words echoed in the prisoner's ears. Tracking her memory, she located the Xiaolin temple.

It wasn't that far away but the prisoner was exhausted. Even though it was only a few hours, Chase Young's escaped prisoner felt like she had been running for days. Being imprisoned for fifteen hundred years had finally taken its toll. Only being fed seldom food and water, her flesh was almost down to its bone and she barely had any energy left but she pushed herself to keep moving until she reached its front entrance. The moment she stepped inside lights flashed and an alarm rose. Sudden energy seeped though her veins and she ran further through the temple grounds until she was stopped by four young warriors and their dragon.

The monks didn't seem terrified of her wolf form but they were prepared to fight. The prisoner tried to change back to her human form but she did not have the energy to do so. Instead, she decided to lie down and bow her head which means she meant no harm. Only Omi recognized the gesture but he approached her with great caution.

"Great and powerful wolf, if you are not here to harm us, why have you come?" Omi asked her.

The prisoner tried to respond but she felt herself growing weaker every passing second and only let out one hoarse sound: "Fung…"

At that moment, Master Fung emerged from the darkness sleepy, and rubbing his eyes. When he noticed the large wolf, he gasped.

"How did you get here?" he demanded. "Bring water! As much as you can!"

The four monks did as they were told and brought huge buckets of water to Master Fung.

"Master Fung, who is this?" Omi asked as the wolf changed back into her human form leaving the Xiaolin monks aghast.

"Chen! Where have you been?" Dojo ran up to her as she gulped down more water.

"Dojo," the woman said. "It's good to see you." She coughed a few words before wobbling to stand.

"Chen?" the monks said in unison.

"Young warriors, this is an old friend of the Xiaolin side, Chen Young," Master Fung introduced.

"I've heard a lot about the Xiaolin warriors," Chen wobbled over to them before falling again.

Clay helped her back up. "You alright there little lady?"

"I'm fine, I've just been…"

"Gone far too long," Master Fung finished taking her under his arm. "You and I will have a midnight meal. You need to eat a lot if you wish gain your strength back."

Without pride she thanked Master Fung and allowed him to crutch her to the dining outdoor area.

The monks wanted to listen in on them but Master Fung sent them to bed.

The foursome was troubled.

"All we got out of her was her name," Raimundo noted. "Chen Young. Sounds so familiar."

Kimiko put her two cents in. "You don't think she and Chase are somehow connected?"

"No way," Rai waved his arm at her. "If they were, she's probably evil. Master Fung said she's on the Xiaolin side, remember?"

"The thing that has me stumping is she can shape shift into a fearsome wolf even taller than Clay!" Omi chimed. "How and why is it possible without some kind of magic?"

Omi was too curious about the unexpected visitor to fall asleep. Thus he snuck from his sleeping quarters and tiptoed his way outside on the porch. He blended into the shadow of a nearby cactus and caught the last few words of the woman's sentence.

"…On the run," he heard her say.

"I see," Master Fung stroked his beard. "Will you be staying with us then?"

"I wish I could, but he is searching for me," Chen said. "As much as I wish to stay, he would find me before dawn tomorrow and I would be imprisoned for another fifteen hundred years and that can't happen now. Nevertheless, the Xiaolin monks must help me rebuild the Mao Long so I can save him.'

"Chen," Master Fung stood. "This foolishness you have been speaking of for years, it cannot be done have you not remembered what happened? Your brother traded his _soul_. He cannot be saved."

"Master Fung, I beg you to listen to me," Chen never had short patience before but she often grew irritated when she was never given the chance to speak. "After being imprisoned for fifteen hundred years I managed to form an elaborate plan that will save him but first I need to rebuild the Mao Long. That's where the monks come in."

"Are you absolutely sure this plan will work?" Master Fung asked.

Chen hesitated for just a moment then nodded. "I remember reading about it when I came across the potion." She looked down at her tea, which was no longer steaming but rather cool. "And there is a sacrifice involved. When the time comes, I must be the one to save him. I've already escaped and know how, and I can't turn back."

"Very well, then there is nothing stopping you," Master Fung began to leave. "You will have to train the monks for rebuilding the Mao Long. Some of the Shen Gong Wu we don't have.

"Not quite," Chen reached into her shirt and pulled out a Shen Gong Wu, the Serpent's Tail. "I snagged it from my brother's palace before I made my escape." Chen sank in her seat slightly. "The monks must train hard, and I mean they must train hard. They're going up against my brother and they need elaborate training. What would you say about sending them to the temple of the master who trained me?"

"I don't know," Master Fung said walking away. "Like I said, we'll talk to them tomorrow. I'll see if I can prepare for you a place to sleep."

"Thank you master," Chen bowed and sat back down and finished eating. It had been so long since she ate anything but scrap food and drank clean water. It felt good to be out of that musty cell and back where she belonged.

Once Master Fung was out of sight Chen said, "You can come out now; he's gone."

Omi emerged from the shadow of the cactus pot. "How did you know I was here?"

"I've trained under the greatest warriors of all time. I've gone up against worse enemies than Chase Young. If you've lived as long as we have, you'd believe most anything. I believe your name is Omi?"

"Yes," Omi said. "And yours is Chen Young?"

"Yes," Chen answered.

"My friends and I talked about you before we went to bed. Well, they went to bed. I couldn't sleep," Omi said. "When we have visitors, unexpected visitors, I find it hard to sleep."

"You find it hard to trust me?" Chen asked.

"Well, maybe a little," Omi stammered.

"Understandable," Chen took another sip of tea.

"My friends and I were wondering," Omi sat on the floor. "You have the same last name as one of our worst enemies, Chase Young. We were wondering if you had some sort of connection with him."

Chen set her teacup down, empty of its contents. "Unfortunately so. He's a close relative of mine and it has been my duty for fifteen hundred years to save him from the dark side," Chen answered.

Omi was confused, "How do you plan to do that? And what are you going to be training us monks for?"

"The Mao Long," Chen stood.

"But it does not exist! How can we train for something that does not exist? The ancient scrolls of the Temple depict the Mao Long a mere myth!" Omi burst.

"The Mao Long is quite real," Chen told him. "Or it was. It is now many different Shen Gong Wu. Last I remember it was about four of them plus the three weapons of the bravest warriors. The Orb of Tornami, the Star Hanabi, the Third Arm Sash and…" Chen's voice trailed off. She could not remember the last Shen Gon Wu.

"Yes? What is the last one?" Omi persisted.

"I don't remember… All those years in prison has taken a chink out of my memory," Chen held her head shamefully.

"Prison?" Omi said surprised. "Are you sure you are on the side of good?"

Chen laughed slightly, "Yes young Omi I'm sure I'm fighting for good. But I was captured by Chase and held in his dungeons for fifteen hundred years. I was offered little to eat and almost nothing to drink."

"Why would a man hold captive his own relative?" Omi wondered.

"Because he's also trying to rebuild the Mao Long and if he does the world will fall into ten thousand years of darkness," Chen explained at the moment thunder sounded. "He will not send for me now in cold and rain." She turned back to Omi. "It is time for you to go to bed young monk. You will all have a big day tomorrow."

"I will find it difficult to come between relatives," Omi observed.

"He's more than that," Chen looked dramatically into the distance as the wind blew against her face sweeping her long black hair behind her. "He's my twin brother."

**-Again, thanks for reading! Let me know what you think because I found more fics like this that I am editing. (it doesn't matter if you like this or not, I'll upload them anyways.**


End file.
